


Expansions

by Bam4Me



Series: A Million Ways To Enter a Big/Little Relationship [19]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Alive Laura Hale, Allison is fucking amazing, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Derek Hale, Always Female Peter Hale, Always Female Scott McCall, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Always the Opposite Gender, Domme!Derek, Everyone is the Opposite Gender, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, M/M, Mommy!Peter, Non-Sexual Age Play, Owner!Derek, Puppy Play, because i hate that, but this is literally just a remake of another fic i did with opposite genders, domme!Peter, little!stiles, not one single name is changed, pup!malia, sub!Stiles, sub!malia, they are all the same names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderswap version of fic found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3933436</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expansions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making Things Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933436) by [Bam4Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me). 



> I am so lazy, this was supposed to be at least 3k more than it is, but like, I'll do more later. I'm tired.

 

You know, Stiles had always thought that living out of the house would be nice. She’d become an independent woman, and live off on her own, and pay her own bills, and be an _adult_.

 

She was currently doing none of that. In fact, she was kind of doing the opposite of all of that.

 

The communal pack house always had someone in it, and so she was pretty much never alone anymore, which, while it did curb her loneliness, it also made things crowded, and sometimes she felt overwhelmed at the noise and cheer, and when she went upstairs to hide in her room, the door closed made the soundproofing in her bedroom unbearably quiet.

 

Not only that, but she wasn’t even in college right now, because she was doing stupid magic training with Scott’s boss, and she didn’t pay any bills because Laura and Peter were loaded and didn’t make the kids pay for household utilities.

 

Hell, she wasn’t even sure if she counted as an _adult_ right now.

 

She wasn’t stupid. She’d been little for years now, she liked it. She liked feeling tiny and snuggled into warm blankies and playing with her teddy bears and watching kids movies that made her feel happy and warm inside.

 

So, she also wasn’t stupid, she knew _fully_ well that she felt tiny and little right now. Now, normally, this isn’t all that big of a deal. In a werewolf den, a closed door is a silent ask for privacy, and was never intruded on, and so she could normally just close hers and play with her stuffies to her heart’s content, but… she also felt kind of scared and lonely.

 

Stupid pack, last night they watched scary movies, and Stiles was still kind of afraid to stand near her bed in case something was hiding underneath it and waiting for her so it could grab her ankles and drag her to her death. Which is why, she was also wearing Hello Kitty footie pajamas. See, it couldn’t grab her bare skin if she had everything covered, and that made her feel powerful. She bets that stupid bed monster was pouting, thinking about how he couldn’t properly kill her if she’s like that.

 

She was still lonely though.

 

She had her teddies, but… Violet was being a meanie face, and called her names because she accidentally pushed her off the bed the night before, and so she didn’t want to play with her, and Rufus was talking shit about Kermit, and it was getting weird. She didn’t want to be privy to these things, because they were all using adult _no-no_ words that she couldn’t say.

 

She looked over at the door, thinking. She tried to talk to her friends on tumblr before, but none of them seemed to be on, and the longer she went alone, the more ick she felt about it.

 

She needed someone to talk to.

 

She grabbed Violet’s paw, because she needed the moral support, even if it was coming from someone who didn’t want to play and was saying mean things. Violet was always there when she needed her though. She better be, because Stiles was only a year older than her, and they’ve been together through thick and thin. Till death do they part.

 

Stiles squeaked when she realized that she had her left thumb in her mouth, and pulled it out with a pop. It’s not the worst habit in the world, and most of the pack knew she did it –though, Peter always complained that it was germy and she should just use a pacifier if she needed it so bad, but Stiles wasn’t ready to bring that out in front of the boys yet, or while she was also playing with Violet and wearing footie pajamas. Stiles sighed, wondering if she might be too little to go play with her pack right now, before rolling her eyes.

 

Hell, she couldn’t just shut it off, and she’s been watching cartoons and playing with stuffies and wearing footie pajamas for her entire life now. Scott didn’t even look at her funny about it anymore, she actually expected it of her. Hell, the last time Stiles was upset about something, Scott just got Violet for her and set her down on the couch to watch Disney movies with her till she felt better.

 

Scotty was amazing.

 

She turned the knob on the door, listening to see if anyone was in the immediate area, and sighing when it was nearly as silent as it was in her room. She wandered out, Violet under her right arm while she bit at her left thumb, not quite sucking, but still there, just in case the need to do it became too much to stand.

 

She was careful getting off the stairs, because the front landing of the house had slick tile on it, but the grippy bottoms of her footie pajamas held true, keeping her upright without letting her face plant on the floor.

 

She heard voices in the kitchen, and went that way, pausing to second guess herself in the doorway before Scott saw her. “Hey, Stiles. You look a little upset, sweetie.”

 

Stiles looked over at Scott with wide eyes. Alpha wasn’t here today, because Laura was called out to the reserve, after Stiles’ mom found a torn up deer out there, so no one was here to make all the betas stop being awful. It was loud in here, and Lydia and Malia were fighting about something stupid, because boys always fought about stupid things, and Derek was growling at everyone while she cut up steaks with a _huge_ butchers knife and looked a little scary, and her and Peter were sniping at each other about something, and Stiles kind of wanted to turn around and go back to her room… but there was a monster under her bed in there, and he growled at night and said he was going to eat her, and she was kind of scared of going back in there right now, because it would kill her, and even if she was kind of scared right now, it would be very lonely in the belly of a scary monster.

 

She jumped a little when she felt a hand on her back, looking up –and up and up, because she had to be the fucking short one of the group, thanks, genetics- and frowned to see Allison, holding one large hand to her back and gently steering her towards the table to sit with Scotty. “Come sit with me, sweetheart. I hardly ever get to see you anymore since I moved in with Lydia.”

 

That’s right. Lydia and Allison were awful people and abandoned their friends like assholes to go off and be domestic together and it was gross. Assholes. Stiles scowled, letting the boy guild her onto the bench next to Scott, closing in on her other side so she was trapped in between them, but she couldn’t really bring herself to be mad at that, because they were cuddling her, and that was amazing. She missed her stupid giants Lydia and Allison. They may not like girls much anymore, but they still never failed to cuddle her when she needed it.

 

Stiles sighed, before her face coloured up when she realized she had her thumb back in her mouth, pulling it out with a cringe. Scott just sighed back, using a napkin out of the holder in the center of the table to wipe the spit off before she could attempt to wipe it on her pajamas.

 

She had mostly just settled down and was feeling better about actually going out to be with her pack, when the kitchen door opened and closed with a slam, making her jump and squeak, sliding out of Allison and Scott’s arms and getting under the table during the commotion that was everyone else in the kitchen suddenly joining in on the argument –or so it seemed, from where Stiles was under the table, feeling a little scared and rather upset at the noise- and Cora joining in on the fighting now. Shit, this was bad, she wanted to go back up to her room and make friends with the bed monster. He would probably understand.

 

It took a few minutes, but Peter and Derek eventually forced pretty much everyone out of the room with evil glares and threats to kick their asses if someone didn’t listen to them.

 

Stiles just sighed when the noise left, still curled up in a ball under the table, Violet in her lap as she calmed down.

 

There was a rustling, and Stiles saw a pair of legs stop next to the table edge. It was Peter, wearing leggings and sneakers, and Stiles really didn’t want to know why she could tell people apart just by looking at their legs, but she was going to blame it on the fact that Peter had the prettiest legs out of all the girls, and just say that it was envy, not interest. She wasn’t interested in that.

 

Peter knelt by the table, scooting the chairs apart from the other side while Stiles pressed back against Allison’s legs. He would protect her. She doesn’t know where Scotty went, but it must have been important, because she never left her Stiles when she knew Stiles was in one of her moods.

 

“Hi, sweetheart, are you alright?”

 

Stiles thought about that for a moment, warily eyeing Peter like she might just ruin everything. “I’m fine.”

 

Peter raised an eyebrow, “Is that why you’re hiding under the table, now?”

 

Stiles nodded firmly, “It’s nice under here.”

 

Peter nodded back, “Yeah, I’ve noticed, there are no icky mean bansheeies and werewolves under here starting fights fueled by too much testosterone. I bet it’s nice and calm down here, isn’t it?”

 

Stiles hummed, “Yeah. My Allison keeps me safe, though.”

 

Peter smiled fondly, and Stiles felt a hand moving to card through her long brown hair, making her sigh and lean back into Allison’s big hands. He always knew how to pet hair, too. “I see. Well, I was kind of hoping that you might want to come out, though.”

 

Stiles frowned, “Why’s that?”

 

Peter shrugged, “Well, Scott wanted to put on a movie for you to watch, and I haven’t seen any of the Ice Age’s yet. Scott says they’re your favorites. I was thinking you could come sit with me and we watch.”

 

Stiles thought that one over. “Why do you wanna watch movies with me, Peter?”

 

Peter shrugged, “You’re very cuddle-able. I feel like you and I could get in some quality snuggle time while everyone else goes away for a bit.”

 

Stiles nodded. That did sound like a good idea. “Alright.”

 

***

 

See, Peter was awesome. After you get past the whole ‘murderous rampage’ thing, she really just is a nice woman who loves her pack… who also occasionally slaughters very large animals and brings them back to the pack for dinner, but Derek says that actually a good method used for helping Peter curb her evil tendencies, so, hey, she’s at least _trying_.

 

Also, she was tall, and strong, and Stiles kind of wanted to sit in her lap and listen to her read her a story, because her voice was nice, and that one time she read to Stiles when Stiles was sick, she used _voices_ and everything, and it made her feel little and happy and sleepy. Stiles was kind of thinking of asking her to read her a story later on that night, but, she’s already been weird enough today, and doesn’t want to push her luck, otherwise the pack will think she’s weird.

 

She was still in the game room with Peter now, two hours later after they started marathoning the Ice Age’s, and it was kind of awesome. Peter seemed to like them well enough, if the amused look on her face said anything. Also, Malia was there, and he apologized to Stiles for scaring her, and cuddled her because that’s his usual way of saying sorry, and Scott brought them all their dinner in there –on trays, because she refuses to let them get anything on the couches that Laura and Derek spent so long picking out- which is awesome, because normally, they’re only allowed to eat in the designated eating areas of the house, and the game room is _not_ one of the designated eating rooms of the house, but she wasn’t gonna force Stiles to interact with everyone else when she was already feeling so fragile today. She knew that the rest of the pack could be a bit overbearing.

 

“Stiles, you have class with Deaton tomorrow, right?”

 

Stiles looked up at the door where Derek was standing, looking stern, even as Malia got up to greet her like the excitable puppy that he was. “Yeah, why?”

 

Derek sighed, gently pushing Malia off her neck when he tried to scent her. “You still need to take a shower, and if you don’t go to sleep soon, you’ll be tired in the morning.”

 

Stiles couldn’t help it, she whined out, pressing back against Peter’s side, “I don’t need to bathe, I’m perfectly acceptable the way I am.”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow, “ _Sure_ you are.”

 

Stiles frowned, sniffing, “I don’t smell gross, maybe you’re smelling that gross puppy behind you, he always smells like mud.”

 

Derek nodded, conceding, “While I cannot argue with _any_ of that, your hair is greasy, and you hate greasy hair.”

 

Stiles reached up a hand to feel her hair, before cringing, “Ew.”

 

Derek nodded, “Yes, ew. Go take a shower.”

 

Stiles sighed, heaving herself off the couch with a put upon look, “Don’t want to, but I don’t want greasy hair either, so that the only reason I’m doing this.”

 

Derek nodded, heading back towards the living room, Malia at her heels, like he always was when Derek paid even the smallest amount of attention to him.

 

Stiles frowned, feeling just a little like she’d been sent to her room, and she kind of had been. “Hey, princess, when you’re all done in the shower, I’ll read you a book before bed.”

 

Stiles looked over at Peter, who was smiling at her, and Stiles couldn’t help but smile back, nodding. “That’d be nice, Peter.”

 

***

 

“No no, wait, you gotta hug the bear.” Stiles let out a sleepy yawn, her fingers wrapped around Peter’s arm to keep the wolf from leaving the room. Peter raised an eyebrow, but did so, placing the most gentle kiss on Violet’s forehead before returning the soft teddy bear to Stiles’ open arms. Christ, this girl was going to kill her with cuteness.

 

She sighed as she left the room, the girl finally asleep behind her as she made her way back into the living room on the main floor. “Stiles is down for the count.”

 

Scott sighed, leaning against Liam on the couch while the high schooler did her homework. “Thank goodness. She was a wreck tonight. Anyone know what upset my baby?”

 

Allison nudged her side from his spot next to her. “I thought we agreed, _I_ got her in the divorce?”

 

Scott rolled her eyes, “She only tolerates you because you buy her toys and clothes and spoil her rotten.”

 

Lydia rolled his eyes on the other side of Allison, “With _my_ credit card, so, technically, she should love _me_ , not you.”

 

Scott snorted, “Plebs, _obviously_ she loves me, because I’m like, amazing. I just am, that’s why.”

 

Derek groaned on the floor, laying on her stomach while Malia gave her a back rub. Malia was nearly drooling, and Peter wonders if she should pull him off of her, because that is _not_ how you’re supposed to look at your cousin. “Are we seriously fighting over who Stiles loves the most in the pack?”

 

Peter sighed, moving to sit on one of the other couches while she watched them all. “Obviously.”

 

Derek sat up, making Malia yelp when he fell to the floor, but Derek paid him no mind. “Well, then, you’re all idiots. It’s Peter, obviously.”

 

Scott and Allison gave him a horrified look, before Scott hit Allison on the arm, “This is all your fault, _you’re_ the one that wanted the divorce, and now our baby girl is off and calling another woman ‘mommy’ I swear, this is all your doing!”

 

Allison gave her an offended look, “I did _not_ do this, maybe if you paid her more attention than your new pet-“

 

“Leave my baby Liam out of this-“

 

“-then she wouldn’t feel like she wasn’t getting enough attention and move on to a damn _serial killer_ to fall in love with-“

 

Scott kicked him in the leg, getting up with a huff to move to an arm chair where she continued glaring at him from there. The room was silent now, save for Allison’s quiet groaning about how he couldn’t feel below his right shin now. Peter frowned at them all, knowing fully well that they all hated the things she’d done after she’d woken up, but… she was trying…

 

Derek looked over at her and her face fell, “Peter they-“

 

“Hate me. I would too.”

 

Derek let out a frustrated noise, but she couldn’t really argue. Scott would always resent Peter for biting her in a fit of rage, and Allison was still somehow convinced that it was Peter’s fault that his uncle went insane and had to be killed. Derek just turned to look at Allison and Scott. “If you two can’t learn to get along with everyone in the pack, Laura _will_ kick you both out, you know that, right? We can’t afford to have anyone here who’s potentially going to turn on any of us. It’s just not done. And other than that; grow the fuck up. It doesn’t matter if Stiles like Peter more than she likes you two, she’s _allowed_ to want a freaking relationship for herself, believe it or not!”

 

Scott looked like a kicked dog, and Allison looked like he’d just kicked a dog. “Sorry.”

 

Scott’s jaw clenched for a moment, “I don’t think she should have a relationship at all. At least, not like _that_.”

 

Derek looked livid, “What? She can have one if she wants, what the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Scott rubbed at her eyes, “Christ, can’t you see, she’s like, the equivalent of a five year old! You know what, she used to be the smart, adult one out of us. She used to be the one that took the lead, and now it’s like she’s a five year old who doesn’t know how to be an adult at all! I just don’t even know anymore, because I can’t picture her going into a relationship and not being taken advantage of. And I don’t want to see her get hurt.”

 

Derek looked like she wanted to punch her, “It’s still not your decision to make. Malia and her dated for two years, and Malia never once hurt her, you didn’t try to stop them though. Try another excuse that we might believe.”

 

Scott looked away, head shaking. Peter could see a few tears in her eyes. “I just can’t let her get hurt. I can’t lose her.”

 

Derek’s jaw was still tight, and she looked away, a little pissed, “I don’t care, Scott, she has the right to make her own decisions.”

 

Peter looked down, wondering if she should say anything at all. “She’s not stupid. She won’t just let herself be taken advantage of. Seriously, Scott, she’s not an idiot.”

 

Scott turned to her, jaw still set, “Really? You know, she’s lived in this town her entire life, never been out of it for more than two months at a time every year to visit her grandparents in Poland. Last month she needed to go to the court house for jury duty, and the courthouse was being remodeled, so she looked up online the building they were having it in instead, and I even drew her a map and everything, because she hadn’t been there before, less than half an hour after I left her to go to my shift at the clinic, she called me, crying, because she was somehow on the wrong side of town and wasn’t sure how she got there. Peter, she’s smart, I _know_ that, but she has no common sense, and tries to do things she’s not ready for, and gets hurt every time.”

 

Peter gave her the most annoyed look, “Maybe you just drew shitty directions. Also, you forgot how to read analog clocks in junior year, so, you’re pretty stupid too.”

 

Scott turned a bit red, but kept on glaring at her. “At least I didn’t wake up confused and kill three people.”

 

“Yes, because you’ve been in _tons_ of eight year comas, right? Watched your entire family burn while screaming and begging for their lives?”

 

Malia whined, curling up on the floor in a ball, and Derek had had enough. She grabbed a pillow in both hands, and threw them hard enough that it would have actually hurt a human. It didn’t do much to Scott or Peter, but they did shut up. “You’re _both_ a bunch of fucking _morons_ , just shut up! Stiles has the right to choose whether or not to pursue a relationship on her own, and _neither_ of you will say anything to stop her!”

 

She stopped before leaving the room, grabbing Malia by the hand and pulling him up with her, before stomping off, the upset man stumbling behind her with a frown on his face.

 

Scott did feel bad about it, but she just didn’t want her pup to get hurt. Is that really so bad?

 

***

 

Stiles could be a bit… absent minded at times. But, she wasn’t stupid.

 

She knew when something was up, and by the way that everyone else was acting, they knew it too, and it was apparently all Scott’s fault. Figures.

 

So, she did what she always did in situations like this.

 

“Malia, why is everyone acting like Scott’s the world’s worst criminal?”

 

Malia was… easy to get to answer questions. See, as long as he knew the right answer, he never really felt the need to hold back, and, unless someone firmly told him not to say anything, he was a sure thing. But, if someone did tell him not to say anything, she was going to have to confront Scott herself, and soon.

 

Malia scrunched up his features, “Scott called you stupid last night. She said that you were like a five year old and couldn’t be trusted to make your own decisions. Her and Peter got into a fight about it.”

 

Stiles didn’t react for a minute, and when she finally did, it was only to scrunch her nose up in disgust before leaving the room, obviously heading off to go find the focus point of this new found rage.

 

***

 

“Why is Scott acting like Stiles’ personal slave right now?”

 

Derek turned to Peter with a sigh, “They had it out about Scott calling Stiles stupid last night. Scott feels bad and is trying to make it up to her.”

 

Peter raised an eyebrow, “By making her her personal slave?”

 

Derek nodded approvingly, “She’s learning from our darling alpha. We’ll make an evil mastermind out of her yet.”

 

***

 

See, the pack is amazing. They have their alpha Laura, and he’s awesome. I know I know, a _boy_ alpha??? That’s just not normal, right? Well, unfortunately for you, werewolves don’t follow your gender conformity rules. Boys can be anything they want to, it’s the twenty-first century, get your head out of that hole!

 

Laura was amazing though. He always knew when one of his betas needed him, and the few times that Stiles has questioned her worth in the pack, he was always ready to reassure her, which is nice, because Stiles knows he cares about them.

 

Right now though, she’s pretty sure that her favorite pack mate is Derek.

 

“Could I justify spending a hundred and twenty dollars on a magic wand?”

 

Derek looked up from her book, eyes curious. “Is this, a magic wand as in a fairy tale toy, or a sex toy?”

 

Stiles crinkled up her nose, moving so she was sitting closer to Derek so she could see her laptop, “Why would I spend that much on a play toy? I mean, people who do that are crazy… or me, I spent that much on a limited edition Barbie doll once, but that’s not what I’m doing now. It’s a hitachi.”

 

Derek nodded, pulling the computer over with a hum, “You should get it, plus the attachments, those look fun. Oh wait, what’s this?”

 

She clicked on another link with a pic below it, “No wait, get this one, it’s rechargeable, which means you don’t have to mess with the cord.”

 

Stiles leaned over to see the page now, gawking, “I can’t afford this one though!”

 

Derek sighed, clicking the ‘add to cart’ button for her before messing around and opening some more tabs for it. “Fine, I’ll pay for it. All girls should have high quality vibrators to play with.”

 

“Derek, are you corrupting my girl?” Scott suddenly showed up in the doorway, looking stern. Stiles just wrinkled up her nose again though.

 

“No, I think six years of tumblr and porn beat her to that, Scotty. She’s being awesome though.”

 

Scott came into the room with a sigh, sitting on Stiles’ other side, immediately curling up around her. “You know, I’m still very sorry.”

 

Stiles nodded, “You should be.”

 

Scott sighed even harder, cuddling Stiles tighter. “You’re so cute and innocent most of the time though, I just get so worried.”

 

Stiles rolled her eyes, looking back. “Scott, I’m not stupid. Yes, I _am_ innocent, but that doesn’t make me ignorant. I know things, I know about sex, and I know that sometimes people hurt other people with no good reason at all, and I know that every day, children are killed and bad people are all over. I’m not _stupid_ , I just don’t particularly want to think about that all the time. I’d rather watch a cartoon to be honest. Probably not the healthiest, but it’s what I’d rather think about.”

 

Scott nodded into the back of her neck. “I’m still afraid to let you leave the house alone. Gotten one too many calls from you at three in the morning, saying you weren’t sure where you were.”

 

Stiles shrugged, “Directions are hard.”

 

***

 

Peter was amazing. She was tall –compared to Stiles- and badass, and she ruled all with an iron fist, and she was hot, and Stiles had the feeling that she would look _amazing_ in a hot pink strap on.

 

Also, she was sitting on Stiles’ bed, holding a bright blue package in her lap.

 

“Hi.”

 

Peter looked over at the door, smiling, “Hello, Stiles. You have a good day with Deaton?”

 

Stiles sniffled, coming into the room to sit next to Peter on the bed, leaning into her side. “She made me do confusing magic.”

 

Peter smiled fondly, an arm going around Stiles’ shoulders to pull the girl into her side. “Well, you’re home now. Do you want a nap?”

 

Stiles shook her head, snuggling into Peter’s side, “No. I’m not sleepy.” She lied into Peter’s shoulder. Actually, she could feel that bone deep heaviness, the one that comes before she can actually get to sleep for once. But, she was too damn curious about the package.

 

Peter nodded, holding out the wrapped package to her. “I got you something.”

 

Stiles smiled, taking the package from her. Inside was two boxes, and inside the first one, a grey wolf, that looked just like Peter did in her full form. She lifted the soft stuffed animal to her face and breathed in, smiling when she found that it already smelled like Peter. “S’ nice, Peter. I like her.”

 

Peter smiled a little, but stilled Stiles hands before she could open the second box, getting up and closing the bedroom door quietly, so no one would listen or come in. “Okay, open that now, sweetheart.”

 

Stiles waited till Peter was back, so she could snuggle into her side. The second package had… pacifiers?

 

Stiles looked up with furrowed brows, “Peter I-“

 

Peter held up a hand to still her, “I uh, I don’t mean anything particular by it, I just thought that… that these would carry less germs than fingers would.”

 

Stiles looked back down at the pacifiers with a frown, “Peter… what exactly are you trying to tell me? You don’t think I’m a stupid little kid too, do you?”

 

Peter looked shocked, “Sweetie, no no, goodness no, I would never think that! I just… I don’t think I’m confident enough yet to actually say what I think, in case I’m wrong, because if I am, I could ruin a very good relationship that I have with an amazing packmate.”

 

Stiles nodded, looking back down at the pacifiers. There was one in every colour of the rainbow, and they all had modified adult nubs, so Stiles knew it couldn’t have been a spur of the moment buy. Peter had been thinking about this before. Stiles picked one up, feeling it in her hands for a few seconds before putting it back down, and leaning over to press a kiss to Peter’s cheek.

 

“It’s okay, you know. As long as you don’t think I’m stupid, or that it’s wrong, you can say it. I like being treated like a little kid, and you _want_ to treat me like a little kid, don’t you?”

 

Peter looked at the girl with wide eyes, nodding. “I do. I want to tuck you in at night, and read you stories, and give you baths. I just want to take care of you.”

 

Stiles nodded, “That sounds like it would be amazing, but I’ve got a few questions.”

 

Peter nodded, “Anything.”

 

“Is this sexual for you? Because, I could have sex with you, in fact, I might be sad if I couldn’t, but I don’t think I could do this if it got sexual, unless I was already really comfortable with you.”

 

Peter shook her head, “I mean, I have no objections to getting into your pants, but I don’t want this sexually either.”

 

Stiles smiled, “That’s good. And the other, is, does this mean you want to be in a relationship with me? Because, I am monogamous and sort of possessive.”

 

Peter took in a sharp breath, “So am I, and I would like to be.”

 

Stiles smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Peter’s lips, “That’s also good.”

 

***

 

When Stiles came back into the hallway, Derek just about gaped at her. “What are you looking at?”

 

Derek’s jaw snapped shut, a small smirk sliding onto her lips. “Nothing much. Just, basking in the absolute glory that is your sex hair.”

 

Peter appeared in the doorway behind Stiles while the youngest of the three just blushed, still putting her bra back on and tugging her shirt down on top of it. “I know, right? It’s like, it defies gravity on at least three different levels. Amazing.”

 

Stiles pouted at the time of them, stalking off to the bathroom. “I’m going for a shower.”

 

She quietly heard a shocked voice behind her as she entered the room though. “Peter, she’s limping, what did you _do_ to her?”

 

“Everything I could.”

 

***

 

Stiles wrinkled her nose at Scott from across the room, “I’m not a _lesbian,_ Scotty.”

 

Scott scrunched her face up in response. “But you and Peter-“

 

“Fucked. And went on several dates so far.”

 

“Then how are you not-“

 

“It’s called being bisexual, Scotty. I’m pretty sure I’ve told you about this several times now.”

 

Scott crossed her arms, “You _told_ me that you saw Malia’s dick and nearly cried and decided you never wanted to touch one of those again.”

 

Stiles shrugged, “I’m not un-attracted to men, and I would happily let one of them do pretty much anything to me, that is, anything that doesn’t involve touching their dick. Apparently, those repulse me…”

 

Scott scrunched up her nose again as if she just didn’t even know what to say about that one, but didn’t get a chance to reply when Derek came into the room, sitting next to Stiles on the couch and pulling the smaller girl into her side, glaring at Scott. “Do I have to separate you two? I _told_ you, no fighting.”

 

Stiles got the most innocent look on her face, curling up under Derek’s arm, giving the older woman a wide eyed look, “Scotty’s a meanie stupid face and won’t stop bothering me. Tell her to stop.”

 

Scott gave a slight groan when Derek turned to her with a glare, one arm protective around Stiles’ shoulders.

 

***

 

Stiles let out a small grunt as she was pushed into the carpet by a large weight on her back, before snickering when Malia was immediately scolded. “Malia! You can’t just jump on Stiles like that, she’s so much smaller than you, you could hurt her!”

 

Malia let out a yelp when Derek pulled him off by the back of his collar. Hey, he’s just trying to make sure the baby was warm! Derek, you over-react way too much.

 

Stiles was giggling on the floor though, so obviously, she didn’t mind as much as Derek did, but, to be honest, it’s the principal of the thing. Malia can’t just go around jumping on whoever looked cuddly, it was gonna get him in trouble.

 

Peter let out a sigh, one leg having been trapped under Stiles when the puppy decided to lay on the sneak attack. “Derek, I thought you knew how to control an over sized puppy?”

 

Derek sighed, pointing Malia in the direction of his puppy bed with a stern look. “I thought you didn’t want me controlling him at all?”

 

Peter shrugged, “Eh. The last of my corruptively loose morals went out the window when I started fucking a nineteen year old.”

 

Derek nodded, “I’m sure. How are you and Stiles doing?”

 

Stiles hummed on the floor, still ignoring their boring adult talk while she coloured a pretty picture in her colouring book. She was gonna make Rainbow Dash especially pretty, because she liked her. She was a rainbow, just like Stiles was.

 

Derek and Peter were chatting about boring Domme stuffs, and littles and puppies really don’t need to listen to that sort of thing.

 

Only Peter and Derek knew she was a little. Malia didn’t really hide the fact that he much rather be seen as a dog than a human, but Stiles was just a little. They’re much more shy than puppies were.

 

Scotty… Scotty didn’t know exactly… neither did Allison. Maybe, if Stiles told them, they wouldn’t really be _surprised_ , but they didn’t _know_ know. It’s like… when you know about something, but you don’t know what the word or its exact definition is, but then someone tells you, and you’re like, ‘oh, that makes a lot of sense,’ but you don’t know without that.

 

They already treated Stiles like a little girl, and Stiles had the feeling they pretty much always would, but they didn’t actually know yet.

 

Stiles wriggled a little, switching to another colour while Peter started carding long fingers through Stiles’ hair. That felt good. Peter was good at making her little girl feel good. Stiles kept on colouring and didn’t come back to their conversation until she felt a nudge in her side.

 

She was about to lightly scold Malia for not listening to their Domme’s again –because whenever Malia wasn’t listening, he always found a way to get Stiles into trouble too, and that’s not nice- when she realized that it was Derek, holding out a sippy cup of apple juice to her. Stiles made a delighted noise and let Peter guild her up to sit against the older woman’s body, chirping out a happy, ‘thank you!’ before sticking the nub of the cup in her mouth.

 

Peter just hummed against her, soothingly stroking against Stiles’ arms while the teenager drank. It was just about time for a nap.

 

***

 

The first time that Stiles accidentally called Peter, ‘Mommy’ in front of anyone other than Derek or Malia, she hid up in her room for more than half the day afterwards.

 

“I don’t get why she’s so embarrassed, I mean, it’s kind of the type of thing I’ve always _expected_ of her.”

 

Peter’s lips set into a hard line, glaring at Scott. “That’s _why_ she didn’t want any of you to know. Yes, she likes being treated like a kid sometimes. But what she _doesn’t_ like, is the way that you constantly, and consistently, strip her of her own dignity and reason, under the excuse, that she’s a child and doesn’t know how to take care of herself. She does know how to take care of herself, but the point of this, is that she doesn’t _have_ to, and there is nothing wrong with that. Until you learn the difference though, you can just keep your mouth _shut_.”

 

Scott was quiet for a minute while everyone else in the room gave each other awkward looks, before finally letting out a tiny groan, burying her face in her hands. “Why am _I_ always the fuck up of this group when it comes to my own best friend?”

 

Derek snorted, “She may be your best friend, but you two have crap conversational skills together.”

 

Scott thought about that for a moment before nodding. “We do.”

 

***

 

“No offense, but does the teddy bear _have_ to come with us?”

 

Stiles’ scowl at Lydia was actually fairly impressive, and she held Violet close, glaring. “Ex _cuse you_ , she was in two wars, she is a veteran, respect her!”

 

She closed the van door on Lydia’s disbelieving look, going back to petting the soft stuffie in her arms. She loved the wolf that Mommy had gotten her, but there was just something about Violet, whom she’d had since she was two, that made her happy. She was her bestest friend, and she knew all her secrets, and Matka and Papa had made sure to _never_ leave her at home when they went on a road trip, because forgotten stuffies was a no-no. Which is why, now, going with Allison and Lydia the next town over so they could go shopping –and Stiles had Peter’s credit card, which was awesome as frick and she was gonna come back with tons of stuff she doesn’t need- Stiles was _not_ leaving her baby behind.

 

Allison turned around in the passenger seat to look at Stiles while Lydia got into the driver’s side, grinning at the young woman. “How old is Violet?”

 

Stiles grinned back. “Eighteen years. Two younger than me.”

 

Allison nodded, “I didn’t know there were teddy bear wars in the last eighteen years. I thought they all stopped in the truce of 1985.”

 

Stiles nodded, looking solemn, “There haven’t been any for teddy bears, but Violet doesn’t want to talk about it. She got into a bad crowd with the stuffie community a while back.”

 

Allison imitated her look, “I fully understand. My puppy was in a war once. It was bad.”

 

“They come back stronger, Violet says.”

 

“That they do.”

 

***

 

“I hate that you have to go.”

 

Stiles handed off another box for Scott to take down to the truck in the driveway. Her and Peter weren’t taking very much with them to the new apartment, but enough that Derek’s mom-van alone wasn’t going to cut it. “Don’t _have_ to go, Malia. But me and Mommy want to be able to fuck in the living room without anyone yelling at us. It’s important.”

 

Malia pouted at his ex. “I don’t see why you have to let that stop you. I mean, I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Stiles nodded with a smile, “I know you wouldn’t. Don’t worry, we’re not going forever, just a little bit.”

 

“Better be. I’ll miss my baby.”

 

“And I’ll miss my puppy."

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun... kind of...


End file.
